


On His Own

by J000liet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Orphan Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Yakov has had enough, Yuri and Victor are cousins, Yuri bonding time, Yuuri and Yuri become friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Sometimes it takes someone to understand.Sometimes it takes someone to tell you how it really is.Sometimes it takes friendship to make something else.And sometimes, it just takes winning over a prickly cousin to fall in love.





	1. Pancakes and the New Kid

* * *

 

Yakov sighed as he watched Victor try to coax some food into Yuri. Then he sighed as he watched Victor give up. 

“Yakov, I don’t know what to do. Ever since Grandfather died…”

“We’ll think of something. Just get on the ice. I have a new skater coming in after you.”

“A new skater?” Viktor stopped with one foot on the ice. “Do I know him?”

“You should. He’s the up and coming skater of Japan.”

“Japan?” Viktor put his other blade on the ice. “I thought you only train Russians?”

“He stayed in Japan to complete high school. His father is an old friend of mine. I promised.”

Yakov watched as Viktor ran through the warmups when the door to the rink opened. He turned to tell the intruder of the closed practice, but smiled when he saw the boy: a perfect combination of his mother and his father. 

“Yakov!” He smiled and waved.

“Yuuri!” Yakov relaxed. “How was graduation?”

“Top of my class, just like I promised.”

“Good boy.” Yakov clapped him on the back. “I take it you can introduce yourself later?” Yakov looked out to the ice.

“I didn’t mean to distract-”

“Is this the new guy?” Viktor skated over and took out his pony tail, slipping the band between his teeth.

“I’ve known him longer than you.” Yakov snapped.

“So I guess that means you’re the new guy.” Yuuri smirked. “Who’s the kid in the lounge?”

“That’s my cousin, Yuri.” Victor said as he finished redoing his hair. “Yakov, I was thinking, what if I left out a bunch of cereal? Then maybe he would eat something?”

“Did he just experience a loss?”

“Our grandfather.” Victor gave a Yuuri a smile that said ‘I wasn’t talking to you, so go away’.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri gave a little bow. “Give me five minutes.” Yuuri reached into his duffel and pulled out a bag of pancakes.

Yuri was just sitting on the couch, holding a beat up stuffed cat to his chest. Yuuri ignored him and went to the microwave. He looked around for some plates and found them in the dishwasher. He took one out and placed some of the pancakes on it. “Darn. I packed too many. I’ll break my calorie count if I eat all of them.” (That was true…) He ripped off a paper towel and pulled out a pen. “I’ll just leave the instructions here and someone else can have them.” He grabbed the baggie, seeing as it had less of the pancakes in them, and left the room to find Yakov and Viktor staring at him. He sat down and started eating his food, holding up a finger for silence. Not a minute later, they heard the beeping for the microwave. Yuuri gave a ‘see’ smile and, with his bag in tow, headed for the locker room.

“Yakov, who is that?”

Yakov gave a kind smile. “A boy who knows things.”


	2. Tora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, Spaghettios!

* * *

 

“Yakov, now he’s not even talking to me!” Victor whined.

Yuuri heard this, rolled his eyes, and went into the lounge where Yuri was sitting reading a book. He had been there for a few months now, and the season was almost there.

“Hey.” Yuuri waved.

“What do you want?” Yuri eyed him over the top of his book.

“I’ve got a can of Spaghettios that my friends sent me as a joke. They know I hate them. You want them?”

“Of course I don’t.” Yuri snapped and then his stomach growled.

Yuuri laughed. “Are you sure about that?”

“I can make them myself.” Yuri grumbled.

“Not on this stove, you aren’t.” Yuuri grumbled back. “It’s got the temperament of Yakov when your cousin does something stupid.”

Yuri cracked a smile before it vanished almost instantly. “I guess I can use you as a shield then.”

“You’re a real help, thanks.” Yuuri dumped the can into a pot and started up the stove. It roared to life and jumped out from under the pan, almost catching his shirt with the flames. “Whatcha reading?”

“Comic book.” Yuri grumbled.

“What hero?”

“Thor.”

“Nice.”

“Do you like comic books?”

“Yeah. Where I come from, we have actual books that are made like comic books. We call them manga.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the ones he brought from home. “This is one of my favorites.”

“It's just squiggly lines.”

“Its written in Japanese lettering.” Yuuri smiled. “This one is called _DragonBall_. It’s about an alien trying to collect a wish. It's even got an animated TV show.”

“Huh.”

“Want me to order some of those in Russian for you?”

“Sure.” He smiled. “I mean,” he hid in his comic book, “whatever.”

Yuuri smiled as he dished up the Spaghettio’s into a bowl and got a spoon. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Yuri grumbled.

“Wait for it to cool a little.”

“I know that!” Yuri snapped. “What’s your name.”

“Yuuri.”

“I know I’m Yuri. What’s _your_ name.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

Yuuri laughed. “My name is Yuuri too.”

“We can’t both be Yuri!”

“Well, do you want to get the nickname, or should I?”

“I was here first!”

“Okay, then what do you want me to call you?”

“I…” Yuri looked down at his tiger.

“How about Tora?” He motioned to the stuffed tiger in Yuri’s arms. “It means tiger in Japanese.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Cool. You know, you can talk to me whenever. Victor too.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

Yuuri nodded. “Eat your food before Victor sees it. Otherwise he’s going to want to share.” Yuuri waved. “Bye Tora.”

At the end of the day, Victor packed up his things and went over to the lounge. “Hey, Yuri, are you ready to go.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry it’s boring here.”

“It’s fine. You guys skate nice.”

“Thank you.” It was at that moment Victor realized Yuri was talking to him again. “Do you want to learn to skate like that?”

“Sure.”

“You have to start dance lessons.”

“Okay.”

They bumped into Yuuri on their way out.

“By Yuuri.” Yuri waved.

“See ya, Tora.” Yuuri smiled.

“Tora?” Victor looked down at Yuri, then back to Yuuri.

“Well we can’t both be Yuri.” Yuuri stated then winked at Yuri. “And Yuri was here first. It’s only fitting that I pay my respects by calling him by a cool name.”

“Can I call you Tora?” Victor asked.

“No.” Yuri snapped.

“Okay.” Viktor laughed. “Bye Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave a little bow and went back to the ice. Maybe befriending the kid-nephew of his idol was not a great idea.

 


	3. Power Pulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri promises he'll be good.

* * *

 

Yuuri had been there for three months, two weeks, and six days, and Victor was sure that he was the only person who could get Yuri to eat a proper meal.

The thing was, Victor was never around to see how Yuuri got his cousin to eat. He would just get off the ice, and Yuri would be eating strawberries, or fried chicken, or apple slices with peanut butter. But when Victor tried to make these things at home, Yuri ignored them. At 22, Victor was finally realizing that maybe there was something in this world that couldn’t be gotten with a charming smile and wishful thinking.

A week or so ago, Victor had gotten off the ice and Yuri had been reading a comic book (“Excuse me, it’s a manga” Yuri had snapped), and just before that Yuri and Yuuri had given each other nicknames that he wasn’t allowed to use. Victor was starting to fear that Yuri would want to leave and go live with a person that Victor knew next to nothing about. They were both at the GPF last year, Yuuri had come in last, and Victor hadn’t even remembered that Yuuri was competition when he showed up. No wonder Yuuri seemed to hate him. Yuri’s best friend hated him. It was driving Victor crazy!

There was also the problem that things that he had been intending to do were piling up. Laundry, groceries, fixing the window in Yuri’s room, constructing that extra dresser for Yuri’s room as well, cleaning up the apartment, getting that new sofa, getting Yuri some new clothes that would fit him and on top of all that, he had to continue doing the things that Yakov refused to do, like ordering and designing his costumes for this season and getting new boots for his skates. It was an entire weekend of things to do, and he was struggling just to make sure his six year old cousin was eating and taking a bath.

“Victor?” Yuri came up to him while he was talking to Yakov at the rink. He had been watching Yuuri with his new program. It was good, just missing something.

“Yes, Yuri?”

“Can I go to Yuuri’s house tonight and tomorrow night?” Yuri had just so happened to ask that as Yuuri was attempting a quad at their end of the rink, and Yuuri missed his landing and went rolling across the ice on his back. “Yuuri!” Yuri looked panicked and ran onto the ice in his sneakers. He fell several times on his way over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Yuri.” Yuuri rolled his neck. “Nothing a hot bath won’t fix.”

“You want to go to Yuuri’s home? This Yuuri?” Victor walked across the ice without falling to help Yuuri up.

“Yes!”

“Can I ask why?”

Yuri looked down at the ice. “You were telling Mr. Feltsman that you have a lot of things that need to get done. And both you and Yuuri have the day off tomorrow and Yuuri goes to Ms. Lilia’s and you could get all the things done while I’m gone.”

“You don’t need to leave the apartment for that to happen. And I don’t know if Yuuri would-”

“He can come.” Yuuri rolled his shoulders. “I have an extra futon, and Yuri is right, we always see each other at Lilia’s. Him being over wouldn’t be a problem. As long as you aren’t afraid of cats or dogs.”

Yuri’s eyes turned to saucers. “You have a cat? What kind?”

“She’s an orange tabby. She’s a bit old, so she doesn’t play much. I have my dog if you want to play.”

“Does she like to snuggle?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s fine! What’s her name?”

“Taiga..”

“Victor can I _please_ go to Yuuri’s for the next two nights? I promise I’ll be good!” Yuri pleaded.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Yuuri?” Victor sighed. He didn’t want to leave Yuri alone with a practical stranger and with all the problems he had had trying to get Yuri to eat…

“If it’s alright with you.”

“Yuri, do you promise to be extra good? To eat what Yuuri gives you and to not cause too much trouble?”

“I promise. Yuuri’s food is yummy.”

“Is that why you haven’t been eating at home? You don’t like my cooking?” Viktor asked.

Yuri looked down at the ice. “Can I please go to Yuuri’s? I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll eat and take my bath and go to bed when I'm told. _Please_ , Victor.”

Victor sighed. Yuri seemed to really want this. The first thing he _really_ wanted since he got here. “Yes. You can.”

“Thank you, Victor.”

“You want help getting off the ice?” Victor offered.

“I CAN DO IT!” Yuri yelled.

“Yuri, I need to build up some more leg strength, and I don’t feel like doing any jumps right now. Would you mind helping me?” Yuuri jumped in.

“How?”

“Just climb on my back.”

“Like a piggy back ride?”

“Sure. If you don’t want to, then I can just get my backpack.”

“No! I can help!” Yuri jumped up, and almost fell on landing, but Victor caught him. Yuri ignored his cousin, and climbed up onto Yuuri.

“You all set?”

“Yeah!”

“Thanks for your help, Yuri!” Yuuri laughed and skated off.

Victor walked off the ice and back to Yakov. “What am I doing wrong? And why does he like Yuuri so much!” Victor wailed.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you’re doing wrong.” Yakov sighed. “Maybe young Yuri thinks that Yuuri just understands him.”

“How is he so good with him?”

“Maybe because both his parents are dead?” Yakov sighed.

“But mine-”

“Victor, your parents left you in my care when you were younger than Yuri. Yuuri’s parents were some of his best friends. And don’t tell him you know about his parents. He doesn’t like to talk about it.” Yakov glared at the man.

They heard Yuri laugh from the other end of the rink. “Go faster Yuuri! You won’t get stronger if you don’t go faster!”

“Yes coach!” Yuuri laughed and started to go faster.

“Lilia say’s he’ll be able to start to skate soon. That he’s gifted.” Viktor smiled.

“Just as long as he doesn’t have your temperament.” Yakov sighed.

“Do the pulling thing!” Yuri called out. They were almost in front of them now.

“The pulling thing?”

“The thing Viktor has to do all the time because he’s bad!”

“Hey!” Victor cried out.

“Power pulls?” Yūri asked.

“Yeah!”

“Yes coach!” Yuuri stopped and started doing power pulls across the rink.

“That boy's stamina.” Yakov sighed. “Why is youth wasted on the young?”

“Am I doing the right thing? Letting Yuri spend the next two nights with him?”

There was a squeal and a peal of laughter as Yuuri stepped out of a power pull and into a spin.

“Look at him, Viktor.” Yakov sighed. “What do you think?”

Victor looked out onto the ice and sighed. Yuri looked happier than he had ever been with him. Victor hadn't even heard Yuri laugh since their grandfather got sick. Yes, he was doing the right thing. But why couldn't that be  _him_?

 


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a bit bitter and lays his truth down.

* * *

 

“Yuri!” Victor called onto the ice. “Why don’t you come over here so we can go pack a bag?”

Yuuri started to skate over to Victor.

“I already have one packed!” Yuri called back.

“What?” Yuuri stopped.

“I was hoping you would say yes, so I put some things into my backpack.”

“And if I had said no?” Victor stared at the boy.

“I would have gone home and unpacked.” Yuri looked at the adults like it was the easiest statement in the world. “I’m not going to run away.” He snapped. “I’m not stupid.”

“Okay. Well you need to hop down so I can get off the ice.” Yuuri sat Yuri’s butt on the barrier. Yuuri stepped off the ice and over to his bags so he could clean and dry his blades and put things away. “I have to stop at the grocery store on the way home. You should think of something you can help me make.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nodded as he slipped off his boots.

“Can it be anything?”

“Nothing too hard, but yes.” Yuuri nodded again and he slipped off his socks and hissed. His feet were black and blue and red and swollen.

“Yuuri are your feet okay?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah. I’m just breaking in new boots for the season. You know how it is.” He sighed and gently rubbed the sores on his feet. “I’ll pick up some bandages at the store.”

“Can you make macaroni and cheese?” Yuri asked from his spot next to Yuuri.

“My dad taught me how to make it, yeah.”

“Can we have that?”

“Are you sure you don’t want pir-” Victor started.

“No. I want macaroni and cheese.” Yuri snapped.

“We can pick up some cheese and pasta. It’ll be fine.” Yuuri smiled. “Why don’t you get your stuff, Tora? I need to give my phone number and address to your cousin.”

“‘Kay!” He smiled brightly.

“I’ll talk to him.” Yuuri said seriously, pulling out a notebook and a pen.

“What?”

“You’re worried about Yuri not talking to you. You’re worried that you’re doing things wrong. I’ll talk to him.” Yuuri began writing down his information

“No offense, but I don’t think you know my cousin better than I do.” Victor’s fake smile slipped.

“I’m not saying I do. What I am saying is he may be more comfortable telling someone who doesn’t know anything about his family about his family.”

“Why would that be the case?” Victor rolled his eyes.

Yuuri ripped the page out. “Maybe, it’s because he doesn’t want to hurt your feelings. Or maybe,” he folded it in half and handed it to Victor, “it’s because he thinks you aren’t actually going to listen. Or maybe,” he picked up his bag and a folding rolling basket he used for groceries, “it’s both.” He started to walk away before he turned. “When I lost my mom, I didn’t trust anyone to tell me the truth. Looking back now, I know they were all lying. Think about it.” He turned and walked into the lounge. A minute later, he and Yuri came out, waved to Victor, and left.

“Yakov?”

“Have you actually told Yuri the truth?” Yakov asked.

“But he’s so young!”

“But he’s not a child.” Yakov pursed his lips. “Get on the ice. Power pulls. Now!”


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yuris talk about something serious.

* * *

 

After a quick stop at the grocery store, and letting Yuri push the cart, they reached the apartments 5 blocks from the rink.

“How old are you, Yuuri?” Yuri asked.

“19. I took a year long break in high school.” Yuuri looked down at Yuri with soft smile.

“Are your parents okay with you being here?”

“My parents are both dead. My mom died of cancer when I was a little older than you. It took a big toll on my family. It was a lot harder on my dad than on me or my sister.”

“Did he love her lots?” Yuri asked

“He died two years ago. Exactly ten years to the day after my mom died.” Yuuri brushed some of the hair out of Yuri’s face. “It took my dad ten years to die of a broken heart.” Yuuri looked back at the building. “I’m on the third floor. Ready to help me with the basket?”

“Yep!”

The two heaved and pushed and got the basket up the three flights of steps needed to get to Yuuri’s apartment. 

Yuuri unlocked his door, let Yuri in first, and made sure to lock all three locks behind him. “Take off your shoes, please.” Yuuri asked gently.

Scratching was heard and a little yip before Vicchan skidding around the corner from the bedroom to the main room.

“PUPPY!”

“Actually, he’s full grown. Vicchan, sit.”

The dog sat as he whole body wiggled along with his tail.

“You can pet him if you want. If he get’s annoying, just say no and he’ll leave you alone.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Victor’s dog never leaves me alone.” Yuri reached forward and held out a single finger for the dog to sniff. He was met with wet kisses and a little  _ yip _ . He reached a little farther forwards and pat the dog gently on the head.

“If you want him to move you can tell him to come to you. His name’s Vicchan. You can also call him  _ Koinu _ . It’s puppy in Japanese.”

“V-Vicchan, come.” Yuri said softly and was promptly attacked with kisses from the little dog. After a moment of kisses, Yuri pulled his face away. “Vicchan, stop.”

Vicchan pulled away and greeted Yuuri as Yuri pulled his sneakers off, placing them next to Yuuri’s and making sure they were lined up properly.

“Why don’t I put away the groceries and you can put your things down on the sofa. We can figure out a better spot for them later.”

“Okay!”

“Then I want to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Yuri sunk into himself.

“It isn’t bad. I just have a few questions, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Taiga should be sleeping on the cat tower. If she’s awake you can giver her some pets.”

“Okay.” Yuri ran off with a little bit of a smile on his face. Yuuri quickly put the cold things in the fridge and the dry goods on the counter and then went to the room that Yuri was in. He was standing by the window petting a content and purring kitty. 

“Tora?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you remember your mom and dad?”

Yuri stopped and turned. “What?”

“Bring Taiga over and sit down.” Yuuri sat on the sofa and watched as Yuri gently picked up the cat and sat down a cushion away from Yuuri. “Yuri, do you remember your parents?”

“Yeah…” Yuri mumbled.

“Did… what were they like?”

Yuri just stared at Taiga.

“Did you like living with your grandpa?”

“Do you like living with your cousin?”

“Yeah.” He nodded happy.

“More than with your parents?”

“Yeah.” Yuri whispered.

“Then can I ask why you aren’t talking to him?”

“Because he’s treating me like a baby!”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri stayed quiet.

“When I lost my mom,” Yuuri began, “my dad told my sister and I that nothing was going to change. That he would still love us. But he also said that other people would think that my sister would need more help, and we could ask for it if we needed it. And then my dad died. All of a sudden everyone knew what was best for my sister and me. They knew how to cook our meals. They knew how to get us to school, how to meet with the teachers, how to keep us safe. But we already knew how to do that. My dad started fading away and my sister and I had been taking care of eachother for years. Is that’s what’s happening with you and Victor?”

Yuri just nodded.

“Nothing is going to get better if you don’t tell him.”

“But he’s just doing it to protect me.” Yuri sniffled.

“Oh, please don’t cry!” Yuuri pulled Yuri and Taiga into his lap. “I didn’t mean to make you sad!”

“Is Victor mad at me?”

“No!” Yuuri gave him a squeeze. “He is so so worried about you.”

“Victor says my parent’s died a little bit before my grandpa in a car crash. Then I went to live with grandpa and he got sick and died a little while later. But I know that’s not how my parents died.”

“Really?”

“I was there.” Yuri nodded. “I was only three, but I remember.”

“You don’t need to tell me.” Yuuri squeezed. “How about we make dinner and watch a movie.”

“Okay.” Yuri gave Yuuri a squeeze back. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For talking to me like a grown up.”

“Is that why you and Victor are having problems?”

Yuri nodded.

“Then my suggestion is that you talk to him.”

“Can you be with me?”

“Sure.” Yuuri smiled.

“Can-can I make something for Victor? A present?”

“Sure! What do you want to make?”

“Victor likes chocolate.” Yuri thought outloud.

“How about some cupcakes then? Or muffins for breakfast?”

“He would like cupcakes!”

_ MEEEOW! _

“Oh!” Yuri pulled away and gave Taiga another pet. “We were squishing you, weren’t we?”

_ Mew. _ She rubbed her head under Yuri’s chin.

“I have all the ingredients for cupcakes. How about we make them tomorrow so they’re fresh for Victor when he comes to pick you up?”

“Okay!”

“Good.” Yuuri tucked some of the blond hair behind Yuri’s ear. “Let's go make dinner.”

“Where’s the box?” Yuri asked as he hopped off the couch.

“Box?” Yuuri pretended to be scandalized. “We are making it from  _ scratch _ , thank you very much!”

“No box?”

“No box.” Yuuri shook his head.

“COOL!” Yuri ran into the kitchen.

Yuuri smiled down at his feet before hopping off the couch too.

Maybe he could help Victor the way that Victor had helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after this, there will be some comedy. :)


	6. Mac and Cheeseiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm kitten, soft kitten, little ball of awwww.

* * *

 

Yuuri made sure to have a stool and clear instructions that Yuri was not to cut anything or use the stove without Yuuri right next to him. He made it clear to Yuri that it was not because he didn’t trust the boy, but instead concern that he didn’t want Yuri injured so he couldn’t stay over ever again.

Yuuri walked Yuri through all the steps, helping him get the butter ready, measuring milk and flour and pre-shredded cheese (just because Yuuri was feeling lazy), getting dried spices ready and measured, cooking (but not straining) the pasta.

“Ready?”

“Yep!” Yuri pushed his stool over, grabbed a whisk, and stood next to the other pot.

“Butter.” He handed the dish to Yuri and Yuri dumped it in, waiting for it to melt. Yuuri looked over his shoulder. “Wait for some of the water to bubble off.”

“KAY!” Yuri pushed the square of butter around in the pan and the two watched it as the water slowly bubbled out.

“Now the flour. Make sure you stir it as fast as you can, but be careful.” Yuuri sprinkled the flower into the pot and then added some mustard.

“Mustard?”

“It makes it taste yummy.”

“If I put muster in the type at home, will it taste better?”

“Probably not.” Yuuri laughed. “Don’t stop stirring.”

“Kay!”

Yuuri thought it was adorable how Yuri stuck the tip of his tongue out from the corner of his mouth as he was stirring, like it was the most important thing in the world. Yuuri watched until it was the right time, then added the milk and some spices. “Now I’m going to take a little out, add it to the egg, and then add it back in.” He did just that, and added “don’t forget to stir.” Next he helped Yuri add the cheese. “It's going to get really thick, but keep stirring! We’ll use a spoon after the cheese melts and add the pasta.”

“Then we can eat it?” Yuri’s eyes shone.

“Well, do you want a crispy top or not?”

“It can have a crispy top?”

“Yep.” Yuuri nodded. “But we would have to wait for almost half an hour.”

“I wanna eat it now!”

“Okay then.” Yuuri laughed. “Lets add the pasta and get eating!” Yuuri poured in the pasta.

Yuri stirred as fast as he could. “Easy! It isn’t going anywhere.”

“You said we could eat now thought!”

“Stir carefully.” He put a hand on Yuri’s head. “I think it's ready. Let me get some bowls. And some carrots.”

“Carrots?”

“Would you rather have some beans?”

“Carrots are fine.” Yuri grumbled.

“Do you want milk or water?”

“Milk please!” Yuri was still stirring the pot.

Yuuri got everything ready and on the table by the television before returning to get the bowls. “Let’s dish up!”

“YES!” Yuri finally hopped off the stool.

“Go wait on the couch. I’ll bring it over.”

“I can eat on the couch?”

“Sure!”

“Can Taiga have macaroni and cheese?”

“No… that isn’t a good idea. And neither can Viccan. But he won’t beg, I promise.” He dished up the first bowl.

“Makkachin always begs.” Yuri pouted. “It’s annoying.”

Yuuri put more dinner in the other bowl, picked them both up, and followed Yuri to the couch. “Do you want a blanket?”

“Nope! I’m good!”

“Do you wanna pick a movie? I think all of mine have Russian subtitles or voice overs.”

“Really?” Yuri looked at the wall that had the DVDs on it. “Which one is your favorite?”

“I like…” Yuuri scanned the videos. “Do you wanna watch a movie or a TV show?”

“Do you have Dragon Ball?”

“I don’t. But I have Pokemon.”

“What’s that?”

“A boy runs around collecting little monsters.”

Yuri thought about it. “What movie do you like?”

“I have a lot of movies I like.”

“Do you have Lion King? I love Lion King. I wish they were tigers, but lions are cool too!”

“I do have Lion King.”

“Can we watch that?” Yuri whispered.

“Of course!” Yuuri hopped off the couch and put in the movie, setting the language to Russian.

“Where did you learn Russian, Yuuri?”

“Yakov started to teach me when I was really young. My dad was in the Japanese Ballet for a little while and he knew Lilia and he, Yakov, and your grandpa were really good friends.” Yuuri smiled. “I think the pasta has cooled enough.”

“OOOO!” Yuri grabbed his fork and dug in. “YUMMY!” He smiled with his mouth full.

“Chew and swallow, please.” Yuuri giggled and the chubby cheeks of Yuri.

Yuri did as he was told and apologized. As the movie went on, Yuri ate his carrots without complaint, drank his entire milk, and sang to every song he liked. By the end, though, Yuri’s singing had mellowed considerably.

After the movie, Yuri yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Tired?” Yuuri asked, wrapping Yuri up tighter.

“Mmm.” Yuri rubbed his eyes with the corner of the blanket.

“Let's get you to bed then.” Yuri reached over to pick him up.

“MmMm.” Yuri shook his head. “I can do it.”

“Where's your toothbrush?”

“Bag…” Yuri mumbled.

“Let's get your teeth brushed then.” Yuuri stood and waited for Yuri to join him.

“Yuuriiii?”

“Yeah?”

“Carry me?” Yuri held out his arms

Yuuri smiled and went back to Yuri. “I think we should just go straight to bed…”

“Kayyyy…” Yuri yawned. 

Yuuri leaned over, picked up the little boy, and carried him to his room. “Sweet dreams, Tora.” He whispered as he pulled his blanket over the boy. Viccan hopped onto his bed and curled up, his head resting on Yuri’s knees. Taiga hopped deftly up and curled up next to Yuri's chest. Yuuri took a picture and sent it to Victor. He responded almost immediately with several different types of smiling Emojis, plus a dog, a cat, and a tiger emoji.

Yuuri sighed and went to clean up.

He hoped that he hadn’t made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out of my country for a month, but I'm back now and hopefully I get updates out better!  
> thanks for sticking with me.


	7. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri makes a friend.

* * *

 

Yuuri and Yuri walked into the ballet studio exactly five minutes before Yuri’s ballet lesson was scheduled to begin.

Yuuri laughed as he watched as Yuri tried to keep his hair out of his face.

“Do you want some help?”

“Grandpa usually did it.” Yuri mumbled.

“Well, having an older sister gave me experience. Do you want me to try?”

“You won’t make me look silly, will you?”

“Promise.” Yuuri crossed his heart.

“Okay.” Yuri handed over a plastic baggie full of various animal printed hair ties.

“Tiger?”

“Yep!”

Yuuri started pulling Yuri’s hair back until it was in a perfect ponytail, tied it off once, then added another tie just to be safe.

“Not to tight?”

“Nope!” Yuri looked in the big mirror.

“Not silly?”

“No!”

“Good. Get your shoes on. Ms. Lilia will be here any minute.”

Yuri scrambled with his bag and yanked on his shoes as quickly as he could, standing just as Lilia entered the studio.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Ms. Lilia.” Yuri smiled.

“You’re in a good mood this morning Yuri.” She smiled.

Yuuri was… shocked.

“Yuuri is going to teach me how to make cupcakes after lessons. And then i’m gonna give some to Victor. And Yuuri is going to teach me how to make the cupcakes look like tiger stripes.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he sighed… double frosting. Joy.

“Well just make sure you don’t eat too many.” She examined his ponytail. “This is the best ponytail I’ve see you do yet.”

“I didn’t do it. Yuuri did it.”

“Well it looks very nice.” She stood. “After your lesson, there will be another lesson that a student of mine is teaching that will also be finishing up. There is a boy your age in it. He will have to stay for a bit longer than usual today, so why don’t you go introduce yourself and spend some time with him while Yuuri dances for me.”

“But I wanna see Yuuri dance!” He whined.

“What have I said about whining, Mr. Yuri.”

“Soorrrry.” He pouted. “I’ll go play with the boy.”

“Why don’t you take him the extra lunch?”

“Do I have to give him the tiger one?”

“No.” Yuuri laughed. “Give him the one with the bear on the cover. That’s the other one like yours.”

“Kay.”

“Lilia, do you mind if I stay and watch?”

“Of course.” She nodded.

Yuuri thought Yuri’s lesson went well and soon, Yuri was running out the door with the two children’s lunches he had helped Yuuri make and his backpack.

“What is in the boxes?” Lilia asked as Yuuri stretched.

“Some apple slices, a bit of sliced turkey, some carrots, a bit of cheese, crackers, and a small pack of gummy bears. I added some juice boxes and little cookies into his bag when he wasn’t looking as a surprise.”

“That is… healthy.”

“It’s what Yuri wanted.”

“Really?” Lilia sighed. “That child…”

“Yuri?”

“No. Victor. He tries so hard. Sometimes I wish that he had come to Yakov sooner.”

“Why?” Yuuri stood and took his place in the middle of the floor. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“How much do you know about why Yakov and I divorced?”

“Not much.”

Lilia nodded. “Well… children were a large portion of it.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Lilia, how would you go about telling Yuri how to talk to Victor?”

“What?” She looked up from her notes on Yuuri’s program.

“Well, Yuri wants to tell Victor that he is used to having a bit more independence but he’s worried that Victor will be angry.”

“I would give Yuri the same advice as I give all my students. Practice.”

* * *

 

Yuri waited outside the studio across the hall when he saw the boy come out.

“Same time next week, alright Otabek?”

“Yes, sir.” The boy named Otabek nodded and closed the door.

“Hey.” Yuri stood in front of him.

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“Nine.”

“Wanna share my lunch?” Yuri held out the box with the bear eating an apple on it.

“Um…”

“I have my own too.” Yuri shoved the box closer.

“Alright.” Otabek took the lunch. “Are there any shellfish in it?”

“Shell…”

“Shrimp and things like that.”

“No.” Yuri shook his head. “It's turkey and cheese and crackers and apples and gummy bears.”

“I love gummy bears.” Otabek looked at the box.

“Me too! Wanna be my friend?”

“Sure.” Otabek nodded and Yuri smiled and dove into his bag for the pillow he had brought to sit on.

“Oooooh!”

“What?”

“Yuuri packed cookies and juice boxes!” He held up a bag of cookies and a juice box.

“Cool.”

“What’s your name?” Yuri asked as he handed over the cookies and the juice.

“Otabek.”

“Yuri.”

“But you said-”

“That's other Yuuri. I’m Yuri too!” Yuri smiled proudly.

“Okay.” Otabek nodded and reached into his oversized duffle that he was dragging on the floor, pulling out some grapes and a pillow. “Wanna share my grapes?”

“Cool!” Yuri nodded. “What else is in the bag?”

“I got a blanket, and some books-”

“What books?”

“I got a book on bears,” he pulled out a children’s encyclopedia on bears, “and on cats-”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure.” Otabek handed the book over. “What do you have in your bag?”

“I have some manga!”

“What’s that?”

“There comics, only cooler!”

“Nothing is cooler than comics.” Otabek tilted his head, confused by the statement.

Yuri dove into his bag and pulled out a copy of the first volume of the manga he had just started. “Read it!”

The two boys ate their lunch, reading and asking each other (mainly Yuri to Otabek) for the definitions of some things and before they knew it, it was time to go.

“Otabek, this is Yuuri!” Yuri jumped up off the floor and ran over to Yuuri. “Yuuri! This is my new friend!”

“Hello.” Yuuri waved.

“Hello.” Otabek stood and handed him the lunch box. “Thank you for lunch.”

“You are very welcome.”

“Yuuri! Can you bring me to dance next week too! Otabek will be here and we can have lunch together again!”

“We’ll talk to your cousin about it, kay, but I’m sure no matter what you two can have lunch again sometime.”

“Kay.”

“Get your stuff packed, we gotta go get stuff to make cupcakes.”

“YAY!” Yuri ran to the pile of things that he and his new friend had made. “See you next week, Otabek!” He waved.

“Bye, Yuri.”

“Come on Yuuri!” Yuri struggled to pull Yuuri out the door. “We gotta go make cupcakes!”

“Alright.” Yuuri laughed. “By Otabek.” He waved.

“Goodbye.” Otabek waved from his spot.

“I’m coming, Yuri!” Yuuri laughed. “Hold your horses.”

“But I don’t have any horses, Yuuri!”

“Silly me.”

And the two headed out the studio to the grocery store.

* * *

 


	8. A Lesson in Communication (Yuuri And Yuri Style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is coming tomorrow and Yuuri and Yuri practice telling the truth so Yuri will have an easier time talking to Victor

* * *

After a (frankly terrifying) trip to the grocery store to get ingredients for tiger striped cupcakes, Yuuri sat Yuri down for a talk.

“I think we should practice.”

“Practice what?” Yuri looked up from rubbing Vicchan.

“What you’re going to say to Victor.” He said carefully, not know how the child would react.

“But… it’s easy to talk to you.” Yuri mumbled and wen back to petting the dog.

“I’m glad you think that… so what are you going to tell him.”

“I’m a big kid and I can take care of myself.”

“Yuri…” this was going to be harder than he thought.

“Is that not going to work?”

“What do you think?”

“I think he’ll listen.”

“What will you say if he doesn’t.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Yuri looked up.

“You are a big kid.” Yuuri agreed. “And you can take care of yourself. But Victor wants to take care of you. So what are you going to say if he doesn’t want to agree?”

“That he’s wrong.” Yuri stated. “Cause he is.”

“But…” Yuuri sighed. “If someone started trying to convince you that hippos were the best animal on the planet-”

“They’re stupid.”

“Yuri.” He gave him a look.

“Sorry. They’re dumb.”

“And if they kept trying to convince you?”

“I’d probably get mad.”

“So if you’re the hippo person and Victor is you, can you see why you should think about what to say?”

“But I’m me and Victor is the hippo person.”

Yuuri sighed. “You both think you’re right, Yuri. You both are right.”

“We can’t both be right, silly.” Yuri giggled.

“But you both are.” Yuuri sighed again. “Victor is right. Your only a kid. A very grown up kid!” Yuuri added quickly. “But you are still just a child. And you’re right too. You’re used to taking care of yourself. You’ve done it all your life. It isn’t wrong to want to stay the same. But you need to let people help you.” He finished. “It’s a lesson I learned the hard way.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to tell you all the boring details, but I will say it ended with me in the hospital.” Yuuri frowned at the memory.

“I don’t want to go to the hospital. Doctors are scary. They stab you with needles!”

Yuuri gave a little laugh at that. “I think Victor wants to take care of you because he loves you and wants to keep you safe.”

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek.

“But do you think not eating his food, not getting to bed on time, not listening are making things easier on him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Victor thinks that you hate him.” Yuuri laid down a hard truth.

“What?” Yuri’s eyes started to well up with tears.

“He doesn’t know that you’re just doing all that because you want to not be a burden.”

“Whats a burden?”

Yuuri smield. “A really heavy load.”

“Like a backpack?”

“Like a backpack full of rocks that never ends.” Yuuri pulled Yuri into his lap and held him. “He just wants to show you he loves you.”

“Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Can the cupcakes be ‘I’m Sorry’ cupcakes?”

“What?”

“To tell Victor I’m sorry for making him sad.”

Yuuri nodded. “They can be as many types of cupcakes as you want them to be.”

“Can we make them now?”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

Yuri took a breath. “That I guess I can let him take care of me every once and awhile if he lets me take care of him too.” Yuri smiled. “That's called a co-compo-compro-”

“Compromise?” Yuuri offered.

“Yeah! A com. pro. mise.”

“I think that sounds like an excellent plan.”

“Can you help me learn to make things like cupcakes and macaroni and cheese and… PIE! I love pie. And those little octopus things you brought to the rink for lunch. Ooh! And cookies! That way I can make some for Otabek! He’s the boy from Ms. Lilia’s!”

“Yes, Yuri. I can help.” Yuuri laughed.

“So…”

“And yes. Now we can make cupcakes!”

Yuri screamed happily and jumped off his lap, running into the kitchen.

Yuuri bit his lip nervously. If the grocery store was a nightmare… what would baking the cupcakes be like?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never baked cupcakes with young children and came out unscathed.


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

Hello....

So as you can see this isn't an update. And I have been writing, just other things. So, after some consideration and having no inspiration for this story, I have decided to put it on hold for a little while while I figure out what I want to do with it. I thought I had a direction, but then it just wasn't working and now I think I have a new one, I just need to plan it out.

I don't want to leave it incomplete, and I didn't want to leave you hanging without an explanation.

Sorry about that. 

~J000liet


End file.
